The Worst Week Ever
by britishkid
Summary: The worst week ever is a quick story written by me!


It was about 5am when it happened, a nice quiet night, with the breeze rolling in through my window, but it had an eerie feel to it, I couldn t put my finger on it. I woke up at 5:03 sitting on my bed with my head in my arms, thinking to myself, what I was feeling. It was a sort of Harry Potter Suspense feel, like I was about to vanish, into thin air.

I ended up walking downstairs to an empty house, my mom was gone and so was my dad, even my brothers, the car was still parked in the driveway though, the street light luminescence glinting off of the windshield, shivers went through my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

As the sun started to rise, the orange and red colors bursting into the living room, I didn t know what the heck was happening, I opened the front door, to take a peek, and being blinded by the sun and not seeing anything, I stepped back into the safety of my home, I started wondering to myself, what was happening and I wondered where my parents had disappeared to Then a thought struck me, my dad never left the house without his cell phone, so if I call it, he would surely have answered I ran into the living room once more and picked up the phone. I started counting the numbers out loud. 919-361-8976. I clicked call . Five seconds later, I heard the words that gave me chills throughout my body.  
Sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. That s when I knew his phone had been disconnected, something bad was happening.

I searched the house, looking for any types of notes, or anything telling me where they had gone, and at this time I was worried. I went onto the computer and hacked into his emails. Nothing, his emails were just usual, business, business, and business. I walked back into the living room, and picked up the phone once more. I dialed 9-1-1. Hello 9-1-1, what is your emergency? I hung up. I was too nervous to do anything at all. I just sat on the couch, and called some of my friends and got them over to my house ASAP.

When my friends arrived, I told them what we were going to do You, You and you. Come with me. I said. You three, Split up. I knew that I would have to find them on my own, no matter how long it took and no matter how hard it was, I HAD to know they were okay. Luckily one of my friends knew how to drive, and we took the car, once we had backed out of the driveway, I knew that this was the right thing I was doing, and I knew that if I did this, everything would turn out okay.

Once my friends and I had arrived in the city, we got out of the car and started searching, any clues could lead us to where they were, I started asking people if they had seen them, showing them photos of my family, hoping one of them had at least remembered a face, to make our job a whole lot easier. Hello, can you spare 2 minutes I asked? Yes young man, I can. Have you seen this person? I asked.  
N-n-n-n-no. She Stuttered.  
Okay, thank you.

I turned around to cross the road, when a white van sped around the corner and almost ran me over. 3 men got out of the van, and started chasing me down the street. I was sprinting like no tomorrow, weaving in and out of people on the path. Some people saw, and moved out of the way, others just sat there, which made it even harder.

When I thought I got out of site of the men chasing me I found a Police Station. I ran inside straight up to a Police Officer, and tugged on his shirt, like any young child would do.  
Hello, hello, hello What s all this then? he asked. I explained to him in a panting breath.  
Two, two guys got out of their van and ran down the street to get me, you have to help! Right as I said that, the Police Officer turned around and grabbed me, and that s when I knew, he was one of them.

He took me out to the white van that by now was parked outside the Police Station, the two guys took over and said thanks, and I was thrown violently into the back of the truck. The two guys walked around and got into the front of the van, slammed the door and opened the window to the back of the van. Sit Down and Shut up! The men said angrily through the window. I sat down, trying to hold back the tears, and realization of being kidnapped. The men put the pedal to the floor and I fell into the back of the van, into the doors, and then it struck me, I could maybe open the door and jump out. I tried. The door was locked.

We drove for an hour through the countryside without any sign of stopping, the only way I could see was through a crack in the door. As I was watching the country fly by, I realized, how could I make an escape? What if they are armed?

Soon after that I saw and felt that we were starting to slow down. We pulled into a driveway, it was a factory. The van stopped and I heard the men unlocking the door. I quickly ran back into my seat and sat there, quiet. The men unlocked the door and pushed me out into the parking lot, they pushed me towards a door, next to a bigger one. They took me through the small door. There was my family. By now I had put two and two together, they had been kidnapped earlier this morning, I ran over and hugged them all, at least if I was kidnapped I was with them.

A man walked down the hallway towards us. I knew what was happening now, everything. He opened the door to our room and took my brother out. That s when I knew what was going to happen to him

TO BE CONTINUED

Part Two...

My brother looked back, as the door was closed behind him, silence fell over the factory. My family just stared at the door in amazement. Nothing was said. Nothing was done. Silence. As day one of possibly many drew to a close, I was thinking what was happening out there?

Suddenly I heard a scream, it was my brother.  
NO, NO! Please! Don t hurt me! He yelled. I sat in silence with my head in my knees, I didn t want what I thought was going to happen, and if it did, I would have lost more than a brother not only a friend, but a huge part of my life would leave too. I knew that I had to act fast; otherwise something could happen to him, or even worse, the rest of my family.

I looked around me to see if anyone was watching, and unfortunately there was, a guard. I could see that he had blue eyes and a height of 5 5 (Five feet, Five Inches). He turned away and I had a chance, but only now did I realize that there was a rope tied around my hands, how did I not notice this before? I searched the room from where I was sitting, looking for anything that could cut the rope before it was too late, anything. Then I found it, there was half a pair of scissors across the room, but I had to hands to grab them, and only a limited time before the guard returned. I slid across the floor on my back, and when I reached the scissors tried to put them into my shirt, so I could slide back into my original place without being noticed. It took me no more than 30 seconds to slide the scissors into my shirt. I slid back into place, quietly and quickly.

Then and there a man burst into the room to check on us, he told me father to stand up, and he searched him, to make sure he didn t have anything that he could use against the criminals. My dad had his wallet, and it had 350 dollars inside it. The thief took it, all 350 and shoved it into his pocket. Next up was my mom, she stood up, slowly. The man searched her, head to toe, he found a Cell Phone and some Keys, and once again took them. Next up was me, and I remembered, the scissors were still in the back of my shirt, he looked at me, and I tried to keep a straight face, luckily he didn t notice anything. He ordered me to empty my pockets. That meant my cell phone, my money, and my keys. Once again, he stuffed the money into his pocket, and charged out of the room. Just as the door slammed, the scissors fell, and the door opened once more.  
What are you doing? He asked.  
Sitting Down, I replied nervously THEN SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! He Bellowed. I followed his orders, not wanting to see the outcome if I didn t.

Once again I saw the scissors, and grabbed them, I struggled but I was able to cut the rope wrapped around my hands, I now had to figure out my next step. What was I going to do? I decided to cut my parents rope too, and then we waited for the guard watching over us to disappear. I stood up, and walked around the room, with my hands behind my back, to make it look like I was still tied up. My parents signaled me to come back quickly, they could obviously see someone was coming towards the door, and it turned out more that one.

My brother got thrown back into the room, bald and weak. I knew straight away that I had to do something, but I didn t know what. I was trying to keep my anger inside of me, and not to let it all out now, or something terrible could happen. I asked him what happened to him.  
They made me a slave, I had to do everything they wanted, or I would be dead, I needed to wash everything, count their stolen money and more.

Around that time, someone came to the back of the room, on the outside, and made a hole. It was one of my friends! They must have seen everything, me getting kidnapped and the van speeding off, they must have followed me to where I was now. I told him everything of what happened on the way, and how these people are dangerous, and that they had already done something to my brother. We kept talking for a while, knowing that the guard was gone, and then we figured out a game plan. My friend left me for a while.

About 25 minutes after my friend left, I heard sirens, distant, but they got louder, and that was when I could see about 15 Police Cars, the good ones, and not the bad

PART THREE...

As the Sirens got closer and closer, louder and louder, i saw 5 Police cars appear, speeding down the road. All of a sudden, the men came rushing out of the warehouse and into our room, with guns drawn. One Picked me up, by the hair... He was a tall scruffy young man, black hair and brown eyes. The one who threw me into the van picked up my Mom, he was a small, chubby man with blonde hair. Another small fat man picked up my brother, the man was the youngest of the group, and seemed like he didn't know what he was doing.

Just as all of us were picked up, we heard doors slamming. The Police were coming in, which was a bad idea. We were hostages, and if the police entered, who knows what would happen. We heard the door creak open, it was the main factory door. I heard the sound of footsteps, coming closer, and then back away again. They were trying to find us, but they had no idea where we were. I saw a Police officer up above the room, where the man was. He saw me too. With a finger to his mouth he stepped down. Obviously he was getting more men.

The men holding us hostage began to get agitated, and i knew that if the police did not do something soon, then it could all end in disaster. All of the men were watching the leader waiting for a signal of something to do. Nothing came from him. The leader was standing next to me, holding my mom.

I felt nervous of what would happen, who knows what these guys would do! At this time, i heard the door to the warehouse close, as if they had left. Pretty soon after i figured it was a fake, and that the police were still in the building, waiting for any signal from their leader, while our guys were waiting for a signal from theirs. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Suddenly, i saw a gun tip, hang over the edge of the pathway above us. At last they had figured a plan. Soon after, another two poked out, one for each man. I was wondering what was going to happen. A voice yelled out from behind the door to our room. "You are surrounded, let the hostages go and nothing will happen," the voice said. The leader got even more agitated. "WHAT IF WE DON'T?" he yelled back.  
"We will kill you," Silence fell. The men were looking at the leader, puzzled.

The leader nodded, which was a signal for something. Two of the men threw my brother and i into a corner. He took my mom into the middle of the room.  
"I have this woman, and she will be injured." he yelled. As soon as that was said, three bright flashes occured in the center of the room, blinding all of us. The Door slammed open and Police Officers ran in. Two for each of the three criminals. With the help of the flash bang, they were in custody in no time. Noone was injured which was a great thing, and the bad guys were caught.

Immediately i gave my parents a huge hug, thankful that they were still alive (and me too). I had no idea where we were, and why, and how. My mind was kind of shaken. Not knowing what to do.

I walked out of the small room to find out what the men were up to... Fake money production. What i wanted to know is why me? Then i figured it out. I put two and two together.

My dad was an accountant, meaning he worked at a bank, meaning he dealt with money all day. The criminals were making fake money, he took my dad to get the details, everything that they needed. Why he took me? I was in touch with my dad, and if i noticed he was missing, they knew i'd report it. Meaning if they took me away with my family, there was no way to report to the police and they knew that they would get away with Hundreds, thousands or maybe even Millions of dollars in cash.

After all the drama i was glad that i was safe, and glad that i had a great family who loved and took care of me. Even if it did mean getting kidnapped to realize it. It was a weird experience, and i hope it never happens to me ever again.

When i got back to school the next day, with the drama finally over, most of my friends had seen me in the news. They asked me everything i knew about what happened, although i often didn't feel comfortable sharing it.

I was in Language arts (english) when i got my newest assignment for the month. A memoir. I thought about what to write about for a second, and then it stuck me what i could write for it. I started writing...

It was about 5am when it happened, a nice quiet night, with the breeze rolling in through my window, but it had an eerie feel to it, I couldn t put my finger on it. I woke up at 5:03 sitting on my bed with my head in my arms, thinking to myself, what I was feeling. It was a sort of Harry Potter Suspense feel, like I was about to vanish, into thin air...

THE END


End file.
